clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin44eve
__TOC__ RE:Tag thingy See the system messages that [ start with User-identity-box-group-'']. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:41, July 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:potm In reply to your message on Penguin-Pal's talk page: yes, there is currently no limit of how many POTMs can be nominated. User rights are not required to be a POTM or to be nominated; anyone can be nominated, as long as they fit the requirements listed on the page. Kallie Jo (talk) 02:33, July 21, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Penguin44eve, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:23, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Yearly categories on Frozen themed articles Hello Penguin44eve, I noticed you adding Category:2014 to Frozen-themed articles. While it does seem likely they will be released this year, they are still unconfirmed and they should be treated like they could come out at any point in time. Thanks, --Roger6881 (talk) 12:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Community Picture Hey, can you update the Wiki Community picture with my custom? Here it goes! You can edit the file's size so it can fit better in the picture. Luke signing out, have a great life and a great day! [[User:LukeLeia75|'LukeLeia75']] [[User talk:LukeLeia75|' is rocking out at the Music Jam 2014!]] 00:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) So Funny Dude that thing that you showed to us the Phineas thing that you made WAS SO FUNNY Thanks for that Yoyo 10:40, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Yoyo9973 aka Yoyo Strike Categories Hi eve, I'd like to remind you that the years categories for item articles should only be the years on which the item was released- not if it was still available in a row for 2 or more years, unless released again in these following years. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:04, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Dat bear doe. Hi Penguin44eve!! It's deh trollback undeh deh naem Ifromgel, I iz recognize deh bear on ur avatar so dis brins meh to teh question, is you Russian?? :3 P.S. To wahtevah stalker is reading this, you prob won't understand this -_- Ifellfromgel Talk Blog Ifellfromgel (talk) 17:42, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Image Cropping Hey, Penguin44eve. Thanks for all the images you've been adding to articles lately! However, please remember to crop your images. I see from the metadata of your files that you use Paint.NET. To crop in Paint.NET, select the transparent background with the '''Magic Wand tool, go to Edit > Invert Selection and then go to Image > Crop to Selection. Or, to do this using shortcuts, select the transparent background with the Magic Wand tool, press ctrl+i and then press ctrl+shift+x and your image will be cropped. I hope this helps, -- 20:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Do you think... Hi eve, Thank you for this notice. I removed the problematic part. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games BACK ON!! Hi Penguin44eve The CPW User Games are back on and Round 9 is beginning in 2 days on November 18 so get ready for it. The rounds will get harder and harder so get prepared. Good Luck! Agent Unknown (talk) 10:16, November 16, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn - The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 2) WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 3) P.S. Sorry for the delay, the story came out yesterday (Dec. 1) but my internet was down. WaffleOn: The Christmas Miracle (Episode 1 Part 4) And Merry Christmas too! :D January's Story Hi Eve! You were comment #5 on The Christmas Miracle Part 4 Page so you won a spot in January's Story!! I will contact you when I need you, and Merry Walrus and Christmas! JWPengie has a present ' ' you! 14:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 BaitClothing.png Hi sir eve, Please note that BaitClothing.png is only used in bait items' articles if the given item has no icon. Otherwise, its icon should be used in the infobox. Have a potato editing! Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:25, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 16:58, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Demotion Project This is why when you edit conflict it specifically tells you not to copy and paste your edit into the edit box. — Spydar007 (Talk) 15:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: About the guide you gave me *player card (frame rate: 1, content scale: 7, seconds: 3) *in-game (frame rate: 1, content scale: 6, seconds: 3) These content scales ensure that the images will be at least 1,000 pixels in one direction, which is more than enough for these images, but you can set the content scales higher if you want. -- 22:00, July 18, 2015 (UTC) It has 5 COLORS! There are two shades of green. Look at the hat. There is a darker green at the bottom and top. It is red, orange, yellow, green, dark green. Ce02 (talk) 13:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 18:07, December 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! Hey there 44eve! Long time no see! How are you? I just received your message in my talkpage. While it's late for me to answer this, I'd still like to say thank you for remembering my birthday :) Honestly, I miss you and the old fun days we had back then. I hope everything is going well with you. I won't forget you either. Also, I just noticed your birthday (according to your user profile) was on September 21. In that case, happy late birthday 44eve :) I hope I can hear from you again. Take care -Phineas99cp (October 17, 2017) Subject Here Are you still active? ThatOneRedditUser (talk) 02:12, November 8, 2019 (UTC)